Ford AU 2000 Falcon XR8 '00
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Ford/Tickford |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |engine = 5000cc Ford Windsor SVO V8 |power = 599 HP |pp = 594 PP |torque = 635Nm |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |title = 2000 Ford Falcon XR8 Race Car |year = 2000 }} The Ford Falcon XR8 (Tickford Falcon XR8 in earlier games) is an Australian race car produced by Ford/Tickford. It is powered by a highly modified 302 cubic inch (5 liter) OHV Windsor SVO V8 which puts out figures of 610BHP and 623lb-ft of torque. Because of this power, the car tends to suffer from small amounts of oversteer when given a spirited drive around a track. This Australian race car first appeared in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and has returned in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #5, driven by Glenn Seton, who achieved 5th place in the 2000 V8 Supercars Driver's Championship. In the 2000 Bathurst 1000, the car was driven by Seton and Neil Crompton to a 13th place finish. Description "A car with a fantastic history in Australia's popular V8 Supercar Championships." Acquisition GT3 This car can be bought at the Tickford dealership for 1,500,000 Credits. It's also one of 4 prize cars given away to the player upon completing the Super Speedway 150 Mile endurance. GT Concept This car can be selected for use in Arcade Mode. GT4 This car can be bought at the Australian Ford Dealership for 450,000 Credits. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 1,250,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the 2000 Ford Falcon XR8 occasionally appears in the Used Car Dealership, and can be purchased for around 1,200,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 21 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,150,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Ford_AU_2000_Falcon_XR8_'00_(GT3).jpg|The Ford AU 2000 Falcon XR8 '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It originally had "Ford Tickford Racing" logos on the sides, as well as the driver names, both of which were removed in the later games, starting from Gran Turismo 4. Ford_AU_2000_Falcon_XR8_'00_(GTPSP).jpg|The Ford AU 2000 Falcon XR8 '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo PSP. Unlike in GT4, the "Ford Tickford Racing" logos made a reappearance on the car. However, said logos were removed again, starting from Gran Turismo 5. Texture files of the car in the game also contain the removed driver names, although they are left unused for undisclosed reasons. Videos Gran Turismo 3 - Ford Falcon XR8 Race Car PS2 Gameplay HD Gran Turismo 4 - 2000 Ford Falcon XR8 HD PS2 Gameplay Gran Turismo For PSP 2000 Ford Falcon XR8 Gran Turismo 5 2000 Ford Falcon XR8 (PS3) Gran Turismo 6 - V8 SUPERCARS Ford Falcon XR8 Bathurst HD Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Ford (AU) Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 21 Cars